


The Hoodie

by SandersFander1820 (RobinPlaysTrumpet15)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/SandersFander1820
Summary: Patton is too excited to contain his happiness over Logan giving him a gift.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	The Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift".

The mindscape was still relatively quiet, all things considered, as the others slowly rose up again into the space. Logan took note of Virgil and Roman returning and splitting off to do their own things for the rest of the day. Roman himself certainly had a lot of things to think through, and thanks to their trip down memory lane, Virgil needed to go have some Quiet Time to decompress.

Patton, however, had not returned yet.

Which was fine, Logan knew exactly where he was. He was still in Thomas’ living room, talking with their host and working through their issues. It was perfectly natural.

But the longer the minutes dragged on, the more Logan felt like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It came just a moment later as Logan was settling himself onto the couch to review the upcoming schedule.

Patton rose up quietly, a small, soft smile gracing his features. It was nice to see after the madness that they’d all just gone through. He was no longer wearing the cat hoodie Logan had just given him, but it was tied around his shoulders in his usual fashion.

It didn’t last long.

The moment Patton’s eyes fixed on Logan, his whole demeanor changed. He lit up like a damn Christmas tree, his smile widening until it looked like it hurt.

“Logan!” the moral side yelled into the common room.

“Greetings, Patton-” Logan attempted to respond, but then Patton was rushing forward and launching himself into Logan’s lap.

He hardly spared a second to situate himself in a comfortable position before he was tossing his arms around Logan’s neck and hugging him tightly.

“You got me a gift!” he screeched.

“I- yes-”

Patton squealed. The sound of it kind of hurt and Logan had to try very hard not to wince.

Patton pulled back just slightly. Logan caught a glimpse of his smile again but only for a split second before his brain completely short circuited.

Patton’s lips were on his, pressing in tight and close. The kiss was by no means gentle, and it only lasted a second before the moral side pulled back to look sheepishly at the logical side.

“I should have asked,” he stated, seemingly shy.

Logan shook himself a little, trying to kick his brain back into working order. Come on, he had Patton in his lap and kissing him. Gotta be present for that.

“It is alright, Patton,” he conceded, hoping his sounded at least vaguely like himself.

He must have succeeded because Patton’s smile grew impossibly large again as he began to vibrate in excitement again.

“I love it, I love it, _I love it!_ ” Patton cried. He laughed, kissing Logan again and again and again. He pressed kisses all over Logan’s cheeks and nose and lips.

It only took until Patton’s lips landed on his own again for Logan to finally fully respond. His hands came up to hold Patton’s waist and back, pressing them together and deepening the kiss.

Patton broke the kiss with a gasp. They were both breathing hard.

“Thank you,” Patton huffed between pants.

“You are welcome.”

Patton’s smiled softened as he curled into Logan, nuzzling his face into the logical side’s neck.

And, well… this isn’t what Logan had planned to do with his evening, but couldn’t say he was unhappy with the development. He smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around Patton and holding him steady, feeling the soft fabric of the new cat hoodie against his skin.

If this is what giving Patton gifts ended with, then he was certainly willing to do it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please let me know you thought. This was originally posted on my tumblr and [you can find it here](https://sandersfander1820.tumblr.com/post/189732025658/the-hoodie).


End file.
